Born Beautiful
by Ember411
Summary: Evie, the fairest of them all, doesn't feel like the fairest of Auradon. She wants her happily ever after. She'll do whatever it will take. Devie. Multi-chapter. Rating changed to T for mature content (nothing smexy I promise)
1. The Lost and Comparing Girl

**I had this in my head all day. Enjoy the Devie love.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the coronation celebration-meltdown-celebration and although the former rotten core had been included in many school activities for now, they all still had a difficult time adjusting to a few things.

Carlos still ran when he was afraid of something.

Jay's habit of being rough off the tourney field was giving a few boys more bruises on their ribs more than usual.

Mal used spells to deal with the problems she had with other students. They were minor ones, like tying their shoe laces together so they tripped, or having snot come out of their nose when they coughed.

But the three of them had their help. Jane would help Carlos sooth down and realize that it's not as bad as he made it in his own mind. Lonnie helped Jay balance out his tourney field attitude and off field attitude and find other ways to release his stress. Ben would remind Mal that was magic fairly abandoned in Auradon and that it was better to ignore people if they bothered her.

* * *

Then there was Evie. Evie felt lost in the school. She had her isle friends no matter what, but they all had something that clicked with them. Their niches. The boys had tourney and Mal had art club. Where did Evie belong?

She's tried the S.T.E.M club, but she was always a bit distracted with paying attention to her own appearance instead of paying attention to the liquids that were in the test tubes. Her eyeliner had smeared a bit because of sweat from the humid room.

She's tried the culinary club, but again she was distracted with paying attention to her own appearance. She nearly burned the stove down because she wanted to be sure her ruby red lipstick wasn't smudged.

There was no fashion club school for, really unknown reasons, "Known reasons." as Evie was told by a fellow Auradon student.

The only time Evie felt like she was part of the school was when she was with Doug. Their study dates always made her feel better about herself and her education. But she still didn't feel like she was part of the school in one way or another.

* * *

Evie sat alone for one lunch, under an apple tree ironically, eating the curse of her family legacy as she studied her notes for three tests coming up in chemistry, algebra II and Goodness class. She looked up at her friends sitting at different tables. Tourney table, art table. Evie pulled up her phone and looked at her InstaRoyal feed. She admired all the photos of newest and hippest fashions set in Auradon.

She scrolled through a few more until she came across one account she follow. It was Angel, Snow White's eldest daughter. Also known as Evie's step-niece. Angel was blessed with her mother's beauty. Fair skin, perfect pursed lips that were a shade of natural pink but looked like a cosmetic brand, jet black hair that was naturally straight and usually wore down to touch her shoulders.

Angel had everything that was 'in' right now. Straight hair, fleek eyebrows, natural pursed lips and perfect, pale skin and bright hazel toned eyes.

Evie was the complete opposite of her step-niece. Evie had long, black hair with natural blue streaks) that waved from the beginning of her ear to the tips of her ends. Her eyebrows were shaped differently than most of the girls here in Auradon (not fleek, as she said). She had to push her lips to be pursed and it was _very_ bothersome for her having to do that when speaking with someone. She had fair toned skin, but not as fair as her niece or even Snow's. She use to believe she had perfect skin until one morning when she woke up later than Mal and Mal pointed out her distinct feature.

Freckles. They were not prominent, but not hidden well either. That was one curse.

The second curse is that Evie had a small, double chin. Nobody really saw it, but she did. She was already slender as ever from her diet on the isle and being used to eating small portions because of the isle, and her mother's belief that getting a prince meant eating small to be small, so she guessed that this trait was genetic. She loathed it as much as she loathed her round face.

A third curse that Evie had was a fairly small but noticeable widow's peak. She could just hear her mother in her head. _"Use foundation to hide those hideous markings on your nose, Evie! Freckles are for those poor people who work outside in the sunlight. Rich princes and princesses do not have them because they are inside. As for that hairline you have at the tip of your head, it's good. You'll marry a prince and when he passes you'll be a widow and rich with lots and lots of mirror."_

Evie wanted a happily ever after. Not be a widow.

Evie wanted a happily ever after.

She wanted to belong to Auradon Prep, to Auradon, and get her happily ever after.


	2. The First Update Girl

Evie had the perfect plan. Mal had a date with Ben and was then going to sleep over in his room for the night. Nobody would bother her now.

Evie had made up an excuse to go into down and get some material for a new dress she had in mind. That was not a complete lie; Evie did have an idea in mind for a new outfit. She was going to change her style. No more Dark Isle Princess clothing, something more simple and yet beautiful and enchanting. While she was out gathering her materials she had gotten the box set she needed and the cosmetic set she needed.

When Evie returned to her dorm room she set up everything she needed. She opened the box and read the instructions. Once she had done what the instructions said, she began working on her new clothing. It was simple yet something popular she had seen on InstaRoyal.

It didn't take the fashion diva too long to make her new clothing. By the time she finished the cardigan she had to go shower. Once that was done she decided to let her hair dry naturally by the cool air. She went back and finished making her clothing for tomorrow.

She went to bed with a smile on her face.

Tomorrow was a new day for Genevieve Kordelia Grimm.

* * *

First class of the day was Goodness class. Mal, Carlos and Jay were already in the classroom. Jay and Carlos were throwing paper balls at one another while Mal sketched inside her sketchbook that Ben had given her.

"I ran out of paper!" Carlos yelled. "Mal, give me paper!"

"No, go get your own."

"I can't. Jay has my freaking notebook!" Carlos yelled. Jay jumped on a table and dangled it above the smaller boys head. "Jay!"

"Aww, does wittle Carlos want his wittle notebook?" The older boy teased the younger one. "Aww, come get it wittle Carwos!"

"Jay!" Carlos shouted, jumping up and down to try and grab it. "Give it back!"

"Jay, give back his notebook please." Evie said as she came into the room.

Jay looked up and his jaw dropped. "Evie?" He said in disbelief. Mal and Carlos followed his lead, and were also in disbelief.

"Hey guys," Evie said as she walked in with her new appearance. Evie donned a light blue mini skirt, with a brown leather belt, and little gold studs on the skirt. She wore a white sleeveless chiffon blouse, a pink scarf and light blue peep-toe pumps. Her makeup was different too; she wore light eyeliner with smokey gray eyeshadow instead of her usual blue, shimmery eyeshadow, no mascara and her lips looked natural. Her foundation was a bit paler than usual.

"Uh, did someone use a twin spell on you or something?" Carlos asked.

"No, still the same me Carlos." Evie said. "I just wanted to change my look."

"E, your hair is...not, blue-black like it always is." Mal said.

"You like it?" Evie asked as she gently took a piece of her hair and examined it in the sunlight. Evie's hair a dyed a beautiful, pale, milky chocolate brown. Lighter than Lonnie's long hair. "I dyed it last night. I saw it on InstaRoyal a few days ago."

The trio just stared at their friend as she took her usual seat in class and took her notes out. This wasn't their Evie. Not _really_ their Evie. Who was this girl?

* * *

Her next to classes went well. Evie had received compliments from various of male students and female students during those classes and in between. _I'm starting to get noticed!_ She grinned. She walked into her chemistry class with a bright smile. Doug was going to be here soon and she was excited to see his reaction.

"Hey babe," Chad Charming flirted with his gifted smirk. "I like the wardrobe and makeup update."

"Thanks." She said, but not nicely. Old Evie would graciously take it, but not this Evie. She had no care for _this_ student in any way or cared about his opinion. So she wouldn't be as nice to him as she was with others.

Class began. Doug wasn't here. Evie sighed as she worked on the problems. Chem was her favorite class because she was intelligent in that class, usually had fun and Doug was there with her. Evie texted him.

 _Steve's wife is in labor and I was the only one able to drive them (Me, out of how many family member? HA HA!). I'll see you quickly after class, but then gotta go back the hospital._

Evie smiled. She loved Gwen and their baby boy Joshua was going to be the most handsome little boy in the whole universe.

* * *

After class Evie saw Doug at his locker, grabbing a few things. Evie jogged up to him and hugged from behind. "Doug!"

Doug turned around and saw Evie. He looked a bit confused as he tilted his head, but smiled. "Hey Evie. Sorry about class."

"Oh it's no problem." Evie said, handing him a few pieces of papers. "I finished my classwork ten minutes early so I copied my notes for you."

"Thanks," Doug said and took them. "Hey, did you get my text from last night?"

"Uh, I might of skimmed it."

"I have to cancel our study date tonight." Doug said. "I promised Angel I would come over and help her with some mathematics problems."

"Oh..." Evie said. She was a little upset. "It's OK. I had plans with Mal anyways, I forgot to mention that."

"That works out perfectly then." Doug said. "See you later."

"Tell Gwen I said 'congrats' and my love." Evie said as she waved goodbye.

She sighed. "Not even a word about my new look."


	3. The Pretty Girl

An entire week had passed and Evie was noticed by her fellow students, thanks to her new looks. She loved it. She felt like she was part of Auradon Prep now, even if she was not in a club or a sport. She hung out with the other pretty girls when she wasn't with her isle friends and these pretty girls were generally nice to Evie.

She had asked Doug if he wanted to come study with her, but he already had plans.

"Sorry Evie, I'm helping Angel with baking food for one of her classes. But I'm sure she could use her aunts help." He smiled.

"No thanks," Evie said. "I have a math test next week and I want to start studying as soon as possible."

* * *

Later that day at lunch, Evie was at her locker with her new friends, The Pretty Girls, as she called them. They all began their walk to the lunch room when Evie had to check her lipstick. She excused herself and walked to the bathroom on the third floor, the only clean bathroom in this building of the school.

She checked it, reapplied it, then checked her eyeliner. Perfect. She dropped her eyeliner pencil and rolled into the stall. She sighed and went to retrieve it.

Evie reached down and picked it up when she heard the bathroom door open and a girl say, "Did you see what Evie had on?" The princess of poison apples knew the girls voice, it was one of The Pretty Girls.

"Yeah, her skirt looks like someone vomited on it." A second girl said, she too was one of The Pretty Girls.

"And her obsession with those _studs_ is _so_ last year," A third girl said.

"Don't forget her lipstick. It's just as ugly as her eyebrows." A fourth added.

The fifth girl chimed in with a final word, "You know she's doing this so she can just be part of Auradon, right?"

"She's from the isle. She's not an Auradonian." The third girl said.

"I know," The fifth said. "She may have all the princes, but she is more dirty than Cinderella in dirty, rag clothing."

"So...why are we letting her sit with us?" The first girl asked.

"She's freaking smart, stupid." The second girl told her. "She's getting A's in most of her classes."

"Oh, okay." The first girl said.

* * *

Soon all the girls left. Evie came out of the stalls and looked at her reflection. She didn't dress like an Auradonian and those girls were not to be friends with either. Evie pulled her phone out and checked out her InstaRoyal, skimming through trends.

She found another style. She liked it.

"Time for a new change," Evie smiled.


	4. The Sporty Girl

It didn't take Evie too long to find the things she needed for her new style. She had found the shirt and skirt that she needed and dyed her old white socks to the colors she needed to complete the entire outfit. She hid it under her bed and would wait for Mal to leave first thing in the morning to change into her clothes.

Evie tied her hair up into a high, perfect braid and gazed at her appearance once more. Pink eyeshadow, with little bit of mascara and light pink lipstick. Freckles covered? Yes. Widow's peak hidden? Yes. "Perfect." She said, smoothing out her new outfit. "Get to it, Evie." She smiled.

* * *

Audrey was at her locker gathering the books that she would need for class. She shut her locker and turned around, jumping back in shocked. "Oh goodness!" She yelled.

"Hey Audrey," Evie smiled.

"Hi...Who are you?" Audrey asked.

"It's me." Evie said. Audrey shrugged. "Evie."

"Evie?" Audrey looked her up and down.

Evie wore dark, princess style clothing that she made herself. This Evie was, well, not Evie. This Evie wore a blue crop varsity jacket (like the cheerleaders wore in the autumn and winter). She wore a yellow scoop neck shirt and a blue skirt with a thin white line near the bottom of the skirt. Her socks were both at her kneecaps; one was royal blue and the other a daisy yellow. Her sneakers were also the same shade of blue and yellow, but not on the matching sock. Her blue sneaker was on her yellow sock and her yellow sneaker was on her blue sock.

"Um, did you join the cheering squad?" Audrey asked. "We don't usually take in members after the school year has started since we hold try outs at the end of the year and train all summer. But seeing as you are new to Auradon I can see the exception to that rule." She smiled.

"Well not cheering exactly. Just, like, sporty." Evie said.

"Ever played a sport?" Audrey asked.

"Does running count?" Evie asked. "Back home on the isle we had to run pretty much everywhere to avoid being attack. Actually, my mom would kill me if she caught me running."

"Yeah. There's the girls track team and the girls cross country team." Audrey said. "There's also soccer."

"Wow, that's a lot." Evie said.

Audrey smiled. "I'll help you find a sport if you want. After school?"

"Sounds perfect." Evie grinned.

"Great. Sit with me at lunch. All the sports girls are getting together to figure out some fund raising ideas. The amount we make in the end will be split up between the girls' sports teams."

"I'll be there on the dot!" Evie said.

* * *

Classes went well for Evie. A few students were confused as to why she was dressed sporty, but none of them said much. Some liked her Auradon spirit (Evie smiled at that). Her isle friends were confused by this sudden change (again) and asked her about it.

"Because change is a good." She told them.

* * *

At lunch, Evie sat with Audrey and the other sporty girls.

She spoke to the captain of the soccer team, cross country team and track team.

They all said that if Evie could pass their tests, Evie would get in.

* * *

After school, Audrey was helping Evie with soccer. "Okay, just get the ball into the net."

"Okay Audrey." Evie said. She picked up the ball and got ready to throw it.

"Stop!" Audrey yelled.

"What?"

"You can't pick it up with your hands. You have to kick the ball."

"And ruin these shoes!?" Evie shrieked in horror, looking at her pretty white shoes. "But they're so pretty!"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Just for now. You'll get sports shoes after you get into a sport."

"Oh, okay." Evie said as she put the ball down. Evie stood back, aimed the ball to the net, then ran to kick it.

She kicked mid-air and fell backwards. "Oomph!" She yelled.

"You okay?" Audrey asked, walking over and checking on the girl.

"Fine."

"Let's try again."

An hour later, Audrey and Evie discovered that soccer was just not the sport for Evie.

* * *

Audrey took Evie to the track field and together they watched the other girls practice. Jumping over bars, jumping into sand pits, relaying in teams of four. "Let's try to relay first. How fast can you go?"

"Does it matter?"

"They usually have the fastest runners go first and last."

"Uh, I'm not sure exactly."

"Okay...let's put you in second place."

Evie watched the girls relay a few times before going in as the second person. Audrey had explained to her what would happen. The first girl would run to her with a bar. When she yelled "Go!" then Evie had to start running and the girl would catch up and give Evie the bar, then Evie would have to run to the third girl and do the same thing. She would yell 'Go!' when she was close to the girl and keep running until she gave the bar to the girl.

Evie wasn't stupid, but that all sounded complicated.

She gave it a try though. She messed up the first three times though.

First, she didn't yell 'Go' to the girl.

Second, she had stepped into someone else's lane by accident.

Third; she had yelled 'Go' too early and both she and the girl ran for an extra two minutes before Evie gave the girl the bar.

 _"Audrey! She sucks at this!"_ A girl shouted.

"Oh be quiet Little Miss Wonderland Hatter!" Audrey shouted at the Mad Hatter's daughter. She turned to Evie and said, "Want to jump into the sand pit?"

"That doesn't sound fun." Evie told her. "Yuck! I'm all sweaty."

"That's what happens in sports." Audrey told her. "Okay, wanna jump over the bars on the tracks?"

Evie gave it a try. But every single jump she did, she failed. You'd think growing up where she did she'd have more ability to jump higher? Even banned from the main city Evie would get outside her house and in one way or another, she'd be force to run and jump over pits and large, open cracks of the Earth.

Evie knocked over the bars the first few times. "Try one more time." She told herself. She looked up and saw the marching band sitting on the bleachers, waiting for rehearsals. She saw Doug and beamed brightly. Evie climbed onto the bleachers and held on while looking at him. "Hey Doug!"

The light brown haired boy looked up from his music book and saw his friend...in sports gear? "Um, hi Evie. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying out for track." She smiled.

Doug smiled. "I never imagined you as a sporty girl."

"Me either. But I thought I give it an effort." She smiled. "How's band?"

"Oh it's really fun," He said sarcastically with a laugh at the end. "The band teacher is already ten minutes late, which means we're going to have to stay here for an extra ten minutes. The longer we wait, the longer we stay."

 _"Evie!"_ Audrey shouted.

"Gotta go."

"Good luck."

Evie followed to Audrey who had pom poms in her hands. "Are you good at flips?"

"Uh, not really."

"Well if you're good with cheering than we can teach you flips."

"Okay."

Cheering should be easy, right?

Evie made it too awkward. Her posture was off, her balance was off and when her body moved it just looked too awkward or too forced ("There's a difference between making it forced like the other Cheerleaders, and then your kind of force.").

* * *

By the end, Audrey showed Evie the route the cross country girls too. She even set up brightly orange tags for Evie to follow. At the first attempt, most girls took about twenty to thirty minutes. That was the usual.

Audrey waited the half hour. Nothing. "Well, maybe she's just taking her time." She said.

An hour passed and, finally, Evie came out from the woods. "Didn't you follow the tags?" Audrey asked.

"I got lost." Evie said. "I had to use my mirror to find my way out of here." She then sighed. "I'm guess I'm not good a sports."

"There are plenty of other sports. Like, uh, volleyball."

"I did that in gym class a few weeks ago with Lonnie. I kept getting hit on the head."

"Basketball?"

"Head bashing."

"Tennis?"

"I threw the ball hitting thing by accident every time. Same with the golf hitting stick thing."

"Swimming or diving?"

"I can't swim."

"Uh..." Audrey thought of every sport that was possible and coming to mind. She would of suggested softball, but had a feeling that Evie would say something along the lines of 'I got hit with the ball' again. "I can't really think of any sports."

"It's fine." Evie smiled. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Audrey smiled.

* * *

Evie was up late that night looking at her InstaRoyal again. She found another trend that was popular with the science girls. "Sounds like me." She said with a smile.


	5. The Hipster Girl (I'm not Kurt Cobain!)

**I know very little about this trend, so please bare with me. Thank you!**

 **Also, just because Evie dresses mostly like the grunge of the 90's, I'm putting in the Kurt Cobain comments since he was into the flannel grunge stuff.**

* * *

Evie cringed at her reflection in the mirror a few days later. She had kept to herself and waited until her body felt better from all the sports that she had done. Plus, she didn't want the other students to think she was crazy for trying a new thing every single day. That wasn't Evie.

Evie wore a blue tartan jacket over a black tank top with lace edges, deep, dark blue jean shorts with stockings that had a couple of holes in them and lightly tan combat boots. Her makeup was mostly nude and brown toned. Her hair was still it's brown tone that she had dyed it too, but it was unkempt and a bit greasy from not being washed for the past three days. Evie ruffled it a tiny bit for a bed head look.

She had no idea if she was 'hipster' or not. She looked more like a Kurt Cobain follower. "Hopefully this is close enough." Evie picked up her backpack and followed out of the room to the cafeteria for breakfast.

* * *

She entered the room and scouted for Mal, Carlos and Jay. The three of them were sitting over in the corner of a room; Jay and Carlos were vacuuming down food while Mal worked on some last minute homework that she had didn't last night. Evie smiled and walked over.

"Hey guys," She greeted.

Mal looked up and saw Evie. "Did you fall asleep in those last night?"

"No."

"You look like you just rolled out of bed." Mal said. "What's up with you, lately?"

"Pardon?" Evie asked as she sat down.

"You keep dressing up like a new doll everyday." The purple haired girl pointed out. "It's weird."

Carlos, who had stopped chewing food to look at the girls, saw Evie's new look and said, "Halloween yet, Kurt Cobain?"

"Shut up!" Evie said. "I'm not Kurt Cobain."

"His wife?" Jay laughed.

Evie turned her head away and said, "No. I'm just trying out a new look."

"Like a few days ago when you dressed all sporty?" Jay asked the girl as he picked up a spoonful of oat meal. "Audrey told me about that."

"I wanted to try a sport."

"E, you run on the isle away from Ursula and Carlo's mom, but that's not an actual sport."

"It's fun to try new things. Trying new things is good."

"She's got a point," Carlos chimed in. "Well, if Evie wants to be Kurt Cobain than let her be Kurt Cobain."

"I'm not Kurt Cobain!" Evie shouted.

* * *

Evie had skipped her chemistry class to go off campus to a local coffee shop. According to her InstaRoyal app, AuraStar was a popular place for the hipster crew to hang around. Evie walked in and scouted for a small group to sit with.

She found a table with two boys and a girl. She smiled and walked over to them. "Hi," She said.

"Hey," The boy said and looked up from his book. "What's your name?"

"Evie."

"Snow's half sister, right?" The girl asked.

"Pretty much."

"That's nice. I like Snow's apple pie." The girl said. "Janette and this is Phil and Roberto."

"What's with the Kurt Cobain appearance?" Phil asked, looking up from his coffee.

"Is it the 90's again?" Phil wondered, laughing at the end.

"I'm not Kurt Cobain..." Evie said.

"Wanna with us?" Janette asked Evie.

"Sure. Thanks." Evie said, taking the seat next to Janette.

"I'll get an extra coffee then," Phil stated as she stood up and left for the counter.

Evie smiled. She didn't feel like she was "in" yet with this group, but she had a wonderful feeling about it. Janette, a college junior with a focus in cosmetology (specifically makeup), showed Evie a couple of designs that she had for an upcoming contest she was going to attend. Evie liked them a lot, but they seemed very old. Like back in the hippie days and before that decade. She told Janette some modern things, but Janette rolled her eyes at the ideas.

"I like vintage, not modern. It's to flashy today."

"Oh, sorry." Evie said as Phil returned with the coffees. The girl in the tartan jacket looked around for sugar and milk. "No milk or sugar?"

"Black coffee is better. Sugar and milk is too modern these days." Roberto explained.

"It's been around since...the twenties."

"Exactly, things need a change."

"Relax Evie," Janette told her as she sipped into her coffee. "Black coffee won't kill you. Did it back on that isle you lived on?"

"I guess not." She said softly. "I've never actually had coffee before in my life."

"Exactly," Phil told her. "Cheers to our new friend who is learning that modern is too flashy and vintage is moving forward once more and bringing back the Kurt Cobain look!"

"I'm not Kurt Cobain!" Evie shouted.

* * *

Evie returned to the school an hour later. She felt gross. Black coffee was horrible. Evie had waited until the others left to order an extra large coffee and added a lot of milk into it, hoping the milk would ease her upset stomach from the black coffee.

It didn't. Evie threw up in the toilet twice.

She turned a corner and literally bumped into another student and knocked down. Yuck, her stomach turned and it felt horrible.

"Evie, I'm sorry!" Doug said rapidly with worry. He dropped it books down, not caring, and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm," She nodded. She hunched over and waited for the uneasy feeling to pass.

"You look a little flushed." Doug told her as he rubbed her back.

"I'm fine. Just a lot of caffeine." Evie said. She waited a few moments before standing up. She flashed a smile and asked the boy of her crushy little heart, "How do I look?"

Doug stared at her face and said, "Still flushy."

 _I look flushy? Does that mean I look like I should belong in the toilet?_

"Um, okay. Thank you." She said.

"I'll walk you back to your room." Doug offered.

"What about band practice?"

"It's fine that I'm a few moments late."

They walked back to her room. That is, to the front door, then Doug had to run to practice. But Evie smiled. At least he seemed to noticed her.

* * *

Two entire full weeks, Evie had learned a few things.

One, she learned that her three new friends were very old fashioned when it came to trends, so maybe not to hipster, but close.

Two; she hates black coffee. She hates it more than almost anything else in the world.

Three; As much as she loved this hipster stuff, it wasn't her. Evie liked modern and new fashionable trends and having actual food, not just silly fruit and Chinese food all the time with her black coffee.

Four; Everyone began to call her Kurt Cobain. She knew who he was and heard some of the songs he sang (or screamed if she was listening to Smells Like Teen Spirit, in her opinion). She was freaking Evie, not Kurt Cobain.

She left the coffee shop about an hour earlier than before. She began looking through her phone again for a new trend. She sighed as she skimmed through them all.

"This is getting bothersome."


	6. The Boho Girl

"This has _got_ to work this time," Evie said as she tied the necklace in the back. "I can't believe I am saying this but I am so exhausted with having to change styles all the time."

Evie had woken up late for today, but she rather look good than go to class early. She had seen someone share a throwback photo of their time at some event called Aurachella. Evie clicked on the tags and studied the clothing worn at this event. Many Auradonians had commented that the style for upcoming Aurachella was to be something called Boho. She looked up Boho styles and figured out the clothing she had wanted to wear.

Evie donned a flower crochet tank top in the shade of baby blue with acid washed shorts and pink gladiator sandals. She made some fun makeup designs on her left cheek in the shape of a heart, under her eyes and a v-letter on her forehead. It looked as if she had put on tiny little studs. She loved it. Evie clapped in happiness and picked up her backpack, her fringe cardigan she bought at a low brand store and left the room.

* * *

Evie, understandably, had no idea that this 'boho' look for Aurachella was to be worn _only_ when Aurachella took place. In other words, Evie was the only one dressed like this. She got strange looks from a few students, including her isle friends who are still concerned and confused as to why their friend is dressing differently all the time, but the ones who dressed boho chic gave her a thumbs up and smiled at the girl.

However, none of the students who seemed to like Evie's look were looking forward to being friends with her.

"Your mom murdered Snow White. That's not a cool thing to do."

"Sorry, but I like my apples not poisoined."

Now the odds of this happening seemed to be zero to a hundred. It looked as if Evie dressed well to be noticed, but still wasn't accepted into any sort of group. The guys and girls that she copied from, or close to at least, were a little harsh. Some of them still didn't like Evie and her isle friends, others were just plain mean bullies.

"I guess bullies are in all groups." Evie sighed, walking to her chem class.

* * *

Evie always, always sat near the front with Doug and, sadly, Chad, but she wasn't in the mood to sit up front today.

Evie strolled into class and quickly walked passed her usual seat, not noticing a cartain boy looked at her confused, and took the furthest in the back of the room and filed her pretty blue, sparkly nails. The quantum field theory could wait to be learned another day.

When everything was explained by the teacher Evie began daydreaming outside the window. She didn't even noticed that Doug had taken the seat across from her. "Evie?"

She turned to find him and smiled. "Hi Doug."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel wonderful." The princess of poision apples lied. Even the good lie, right? "Just having my head in the clouds today. That's all."

"Oh, okay. It's just you are sitting back here today."

"I needed change of scenery."

"Makes sense. I always switch seats in history class." He said. "Your, uh, nails look nice."

"Thank you!" She smiled. "I painted them with this new nail polish I found a few weeks ago at this store across from the bakery."

The rest of science was pretty much calm and laid back for Evie. Doug managed to get her to do at least fifteen minutes of work and then spend the last thirty minutes of class doing other homework while Evie daydreamed again.

* * *

After class, Doug invited Evie over to Angel's table for lunch, but Evie opted to go sit somewhere else for lunch.

Evie had skipped lunch and went to the tourney field. Watching the cheerleaders practice their routines for an upcoming game in the next three weeks. She sighed.

"I just want to belong." Evie sighed.

"Hey, girl above me," A voice from below said. Evie turned and peaked under. "Yeah, you. Your that girl, Eve Grimm, right?"

"Evie, actually." Evie said.

"Wanna hang down here with us?" The voice said. "We're having a little party down here."

Evie smiled. "I love parties!"

* * *

 **Hmm, I wonder who these kids are under the bleachers?**


	7. The Magic Brownie Girl

_"I love parties!"_

Evie followed down to where the voice invited her. Upon walking to where she just sat, just under, Evie found five students sitting under the bleachers; three boys and two girls. Evie had seen them maybe once or twice during her first week at Auradon, then never saw them again or asked about them to anyone. They didn't exactly dress like all the other students in Auradon, they sort of dressed like Evie and other teenagers from the isle of the lost. But not so dark either, one of the girls had on hot pink jeans and a boy had on a hot pink rocker shirt. Their hairs were also vivid colored between pink and fire red.

"Hey, it's Eve." One of the boys smiled.

"Evie." She corrected, then noticed that he held a cigarette in his mouth. "Aren't those unhealthy for you?"

"Hey, it's not that bad." He replied, taking a breathe of it and blew the smoke out. "And besides, not everyone here smokes it. Josh there smokes harder stuff."

"Shut up, Aaron." Josh replied.

One of the girls, who had black hair with a coon style streak on her right side, turned and smiled at Evie. "I'm Amber. That's Michelle," She pointed to a girl with a bright yellow t-shirt on. "That's Josh," She pointed to the cigarette holding boy with blond hair and red color spikes. "That's Aaron and his twin brother Danny," She pointed to the identical twin boys. Their only main difference was that Danny's hair was dyed black with a white streak straight down the middle and Aaron's hair was dyed white with a black streak down the middle.

"This is an odd party." Evie said. "Usually parties are louder and have music and food."

"I've got brownies!" Danny shouted.

"Shut up, Danny!" Michelle yelled. "She doesn't need them like _you_ need them, idiot."

"Shucks Michelle. They aren't too bad. Just a little in them." Danny laughed.

"What's in them? Evie asked.

"Magic fun." He snickered. The others snickered too.

Evie, having no idea what they meant, smiled and said, "I love magic."

"Well, if ya want a bite of the brownie," He held it out. Oddly, nobody stopped Evie from taking it. "Just take one bite."

Evie smirked. "Snow took one bite."

"Well I ain't killing you I promise." Danny said. "I ain't trying to get on that isle."

Evie smiled and took a bite into the fudge delight. It was so chocolatey and delicious, a little odd in taste too though. She ate the whole thing in two bites. "That was super yummy. A little strange of taste though."

"It's normal for the magic," Aaron smirked. "The magic begins in, like, an hour."

"Oh, okay." The gullible and naive girl grinned.

"I've noticed you the past couple of weeks or so," Michelle said. "Trying to fit in a group on campus, right?"

"Don't you have Mal and them?" Amber asked.

"I do. But they also have their own groups. Mal has the art club and Jay and Carlos are on the tourney team. I have nothing."

"They have a geek club." Josh added it. "S.T.E.M I believe it's called."

Evie sniffed. "I may be that good in science and math, but I'm not joining the 24 hour S.T.E.M club stuff."

"Wanna hang with us?" Amber questioned her. "You don't have to do much really. We just hang around and talk about things in life and stuff."

"And rant." Danny added. "And eat magic."

"What about clothing?"

"Dress anyway you like. We just happen to all dress similar." Amber said. "Beasts honor," She held up two salute fingers.

"Dress like myself and be myself?" Evie asked. "But I feel like I was doing that before and never found a place."

"Well, now ya got a place." Josh told her.

Evie smiled. Finally she found her niche at Auradon Prep. "Yay!" She clapped. "I belong."

"Hey, so you were at the celebration when Maleficent attacked right?" Aaron asked. Evie nodded. "Alright, so none of us went there because we were doing some other stuff, what _exactly_ happened?"

* * *

Evie told her new friends what had happened and they all laughed about it, seeming to enjoy the story. After that they sat on the grass and talked about a movie that had recently came out. During the minutes that passed, Evie's stomach and head felt a little funny. An hour after she met these new friends, Evie's vision began a little blurry and began seeing double of things.

"Amber," Evie put a hand to her forehead. "I don't feel good."

"It's just the magic in the brownie!" Josh laughed. "Happens to everyone, especially first timers."

"I thought magic was suppose to be good."

"The magic is good, silly."

"I don't get it."

"Come on," Michelle said as she and Amber picked up Evie. "Which dorm are you at?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Amber and Michelle had Evie back into her room and on her bed. "Sleep good." Amber said.

"I'll try." Evie said.

"See you tomorrow," Michelle said.

"Will do." Evie smiled. "Bye."

Minutes later, Evie was in deep slumber with a smile on her face. Happy to have found her niche.


	8. The Mall Girl

The next morning Evie woke up feeling a bit better. She got ready very quickly as possible and then left to go eat with her isle friends. Mal, Carlos and Jay saw their friend in her old, usual clothes and smiled at her, glad their old friend was back.

Evie walked among the hallways, not getting the attention she craved for, but knowing she had found her little group outside of the isle kids group. During the middle of chemistry class her phone pinged. Evie took it out and read the text. It was from Amber.

 ** _Skip lunch today, we're going off campus to get pizza._**

Evie smiled and replied OK back to Amber.

Doug happened to notice Evie's smile and asked, "What's making you giddy?"

"I'm hanging out with this new group of friends I made yesterday and they invited me out for pizza."

"That's cool." He said.

"Hey, so are you free next Friday? There's that new movie I saw a trailer for and it looks interesting."

"I can't. I'm helping my dad and uncles with some work up at Dwarf mountain." He told her. "And then I'm busy all weekend between my three aunts combined baby shower, babysitting five of my cousins, helping Snow with some party planning for Crystal's fifteenth birthday and getting homework done before Monday."

"That's not a weekend, that's a nightmare." Evie chuckled. "Okay then."

"Sorry." He said sympathetically.

"No worries." Evie said.

"Hey, I'll go with you if you put on your cheer leading outfit again." Chad spoke up, throwing in his famous grin.

"I'd rather hang out with Maleficent in her cage." Evie rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to dress like someone I'm not and I'm not going to act like someone I'm not either. I sucked at sports."

* * *

After her next few classes Evie walked off campus and met up with Aaron on the back of his vespa. He drove her into town where they met up with the others at Pizza Plaza. Everyone ordered their own medium pizza and ended up sharing pieces with everyone at the table.

"Hey, Amber, so we going to the mall after this to get those earrings I saw?" Michelle asked.

"Sure thing. I'm applying to a store there anyways and then need to find a 'suitable' outfit to wear for the interview." Amber told her. "Evie, wanna join us?"

"I'd love too!" She smiled. "Oh, by the way...what was in that brownie yesterday?"

Danny snickered. "I told ya. Magic."

* * *

Over at the mall the boys ran off to the arcade game place while the girls went to the opposite end of the mall. Amber took off to apply at the cosmetics store while Michelle and Evie walked into Punkarella. Michelle began looking at the earrings while Evie gazed through a rack of clothing. She decided to pick out a few of them and try them on.

Evie took a good amount of clothing and went off into the back to try them on. She tried on a black v-neck tank top with large studded skull on the torso area, a pair of light color ripped jeans with black patch crosses sewn on, black leggings with dashed rips going up and down and pink and black checked converse. She stepped out and examined herself in the mirror.

"I like this." She admired.

"Try these on," Michelle tossed her some jewelery; Silver cross dangle earrings, cuff link bracelets and a studded ring. Evie added those on and modeled. "Nice look!"

Evie turned and examined herself again. "I do like this look."

* * *

Evie ended up buying the outfit as well as several outfit materials. She and Michelle to find Amber at the cosmetic store and browsed around for a little bit. As the girls looked at the various lipstick shades and names. Evie took a lipstick that was dark gray matte and held it up to her own lips, grinning at the color. "I never thought I could pull off gray."

"Ever thought about dying your hair?" Michelle wondered.

"No, not really."

"I can dye it and add some fun stuff in it." She said. "It'll be really cool looking."

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Evie said. She got a text from Mal.

 _Hey, Goodness just started. FG not happy. Where are you?_

"Shoot!" Evie exclaimed. "I have to go! Tell Amber I said bye!" Evie then ran like hell out of the store.

* * *

Upon arrival at the school Evie sneaked into the classroom while Fairy Godmother's back was turned.

"Ya know there's four of us in here. She's not going to miss you in attendance." Mal said with a smirk. "What's with the bags?"

"Oh I went shopping." Evie smiled. "I really like the new clothes I bought."

"Bought?" The violet haired girl asked. "You _bought_ clothing for a change?"

"Sure. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you always make your stuff."

"A change is good."

"True." Mal said. "I don't know though. It's kind of weird."

Evie heard a ping from her phone and saw a text from Michelle.

 _Saved your butt from the cops being called, lipstick stealer. LOL!_


	9. The Stranger Girl

A full month later, Evie was no longer known as the daughter of Evil Queen (so much) or Princess of Poisoned Apples. She didn't sport her usual attires of studs and girly, dark edge styles nor her brown hair or even her usual makeup. Evie was now a completely different looking girl.

Evie wore tight shirts, loose tank tops, jackets or not jackets. Usually black, gray, white or navy blue colored. Evie wore dangly, silver cross earrings and two necklaces; a black wire choker necklace and a black thin chain with a silver cresent moon at the end. She had a couple of silver bangles on her right wrist and a black, thick braclet with spikes on her left wrist. She never wore heels or boots, she always wore her converse sneakers with neon blue shoe laces. She prefered black skinny jeans over blue skinny jeans, but still wore blue skinny jeans as well. Some of them came naturally ripped, some of them she made on her own.

Yes, came natually, as in she _bought_ them. Evie had returned to doing homework for students and using her magic mirror for the answers, ignoring her own homework sometimes, and then getting paid enough to buy new things.

Evie never made her own clothes nor had she made anything for anyone.

Evie's hair was completly jet black. Midnight hours, raven colored jet black. Amber had learned a hairstyling tool that kept Evie's hair straight almost the entire time, even after a shower. Though she did this for her, Evie would sometimes still curl some of her hair just a little bit for bounce.

Evie did not dress like Evie.

Where was Evie?

Where was Genevieve Kordelia Grimm?

* * *

Evie woke up, mentally thankful that she took a shower last night, and quickly dressed in black skinny jeans, a gray tank top and her converse. She threw on her makeup within fifteen minutes, trying a new look, then grabbed her backpack and left the room just as Mal woke up.

Evie decided to sit with Jay and Carlos today, seeing as she hadn't seen them all week. She walked over to them with her breakfast; a yogurt with an orange and chocolate milk. "Hey guys,"

"Oh my rotten apples, Evie is actally noticing us today." Jay laughed. "Last night you ignored us."

"I didn't feel too good." Evie said. "I had a headache and went to bed early."

"Do you have the flu?" Carlos asked her. "You've been sick lately."

"I'm fine." Evie smiled.

Jay felt her forehead and found it a little warm. "You feel a little warm." He announced. He studied her face and said, "Besides achieving the cool Taylor Momson raccoon eye makeup, you look sick."

"Sick is good. I heard it from my friend Danny."

"About that,"Carlos spoke up. "It's kind of cool you found a group to hang with besides us and stuff, which sort of explained why you were acting like a new person every few days at least two months ago, but those kids seem off."

Evie looked stunned. "But they're my friends."

"So are we and we don't really like the influence they've got on you." Carlos explained. "Mal says you rarely do _your_ homework, but do theirs and others."

"I'm helping them."

"Then you get paid and buy clothing."

"I'm good with clothes for now," Evie rolled her eyes. "You guys I'm fine, I promise." Evie said with a sweet smile, just as Mal came up dragging Ben behind her.

"Mal, what's important?" Ben asked.

"Tell me everyone at this tables their name." Mal demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do so."

"Mal," He pointed to her. "Jay," He pointed to Jay. "Carlos." He pointed to Carlos. "And that's..." He paused and looked at the girl. He'd never seen someone wear clothing like this before. Her eyeshadow was dark black, she had thick eyeliner under her eyes and thick mascara. Her face was pale, maybe poweder? And her lips were sort of a peachy-pink color. "Are you a new student?"

Evie's face frowned. Ben didn't know her?

"See!" Mal turned to Evie. "I told you last night to stop dressing and looking different!"

"Mal, I'm fine. I like this new look."

"I miss the old look!"

"Looks don't matter!" Evie shouted, standing up. "I learned that a long time ago. It's the inside that counts!"

"But we want the OLD YOU!" Mal shouted loudly, nearly causing everyone to look at the girls.

"I am still me!" Evie shouted. "I've got to go now."

"Eat you breakfast!" Mal shouted.

"I AM NOT HUNGRY!" Evie shouted, throwing her yogurt at Mal's face and then walking away rapidly.

"That girl!" Mal shouted.

"Who was that?" Ben asked, still at loss.

"Evie." Carlos answered.

"Evie?" Ben sounded shock. "Not our Evie, right?"

"Yes," Jay sighed. "Our Evie."

"She's hanging out with these losers and they are changing her." Mal said in a huff. "I want my best friend back."

* * *

Evie walked into science class and too her usual seat next to Doug, thrilled that Chad was out sick today. "Hey Doug."

Doug stared at Evie for two minutes, eyes wide, before saying, "Uh, hey Evie?"

"Did you get the last three questions on the homework last night? I couldn't figure them out."

"Yeah, here," He held out his paper and showed them to her. "The countries that circle The Ring of Fire—" Evie grabbed the paper out of his hands and copied them down. "Or just copy." He said dumbfoundly.

The class had a subsitute who couldn't find the class assignment for the day, so the class just had free time for the whole hour and a half. "Say, Evie, want to go to the movies tonight?" Doug asked.

"I can't," Evie said, checking her eyeliner. "I have plans."

"Oh okay." Doug said, a little dissapointed. "With whom?"

"My friends."

"Mal, Carlos and Jay?"

"No. Amber, Michelle, Aaron, Danny and Josh." She smiled. "They're going to this skateboarding place to watch Aaron in a skateboard competition."

"At night?"

"They have lights, silly."

"Oh, cool." Doug said. "Maybe next Friday?"

Evie turned to him and said, "Yeah. Next Friday. It's a date."

Doug smiled ear to ear. "Cool. Sounds great."

Evie nodded.

They stayed silent for a few moments. "Hey, Evie?" Doug began to say just as Evie got a text from Josh.

 _Bleachers for a party._

 _ **OK!**_

"I know that I've been sort of busy these past two months," Doug continued. "Mostly family and school work and looking for a part time job for the weekends, but I hope I—"

"Gotta go." Evie said as she stood up. The sub was not paying attention after the class signed their names on an attendance sheet. "Bye Doug."

"Uh, yeah, bye." Doug said and waved at her. He then sighed and leaned on the table. "Bye stranger."


	10. The ' It's Just One! ' Girl

Later that night Evie walked to the skate park and found her friends sitting together at one end of the bleachers. She sat next to Amber just as Aaron started his round up. "Has he done this before?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, he's gotten silver medal and bronze medal the past four years. Two and two." Michelle answered her. "My boy is going to kill it though."

"Who's that?"

"Rox. That's him with the frosted tipped hair over there," She pointed across the park. "He's won ten times in a row. He's the king of all of this."

"Rox is going to lose to Pete this year. Pete's up after Aaron though." Danny said. The friends looked back to Aaron and saw him flip three times in the air—then crash landed before he got back on his skateboard. "LOSER!" Danny echoed with his hands.

"I hope he's okay." Evie muttered.

 _"Next up is Pete Desmond!"_ The announcer announced.

Pete stood on the corner edge with his board and waited a few seconds, then he rolled down and began his flips and twists and turns. Halfway through his timing Pete did his new trick. He stepped on the back of his board, stepping on a button, just as he was about to hit mid air. A second later, flames emerged from the board. The crowed cheered and 'oooooh!' at his trick.

Pete flipped three times and did two full circles and hit the ramp just seconds later, skating back and forth a few more times and landed back at the beginning. The crowed went wild.

 _"Pete Desmond did an amazing and totally rad job! Unfortunately, special effects are not allowed from the event and the judges have disqualified Pete."_

"Whatever. I wanted to go out with a bang before retiring." Pete rolled his eyes.

* * *

After a couple of more contestants did their things, the competition took a break to get snacks, drinks, bathroom breaks, ect. Evie waited next to the food stand while her friends all went off to use the bathrooms. She checked her makeup and touched up on her mascara a bit when she felt someone tap behind her. It was Danny with Josh and that Pete guy behind Josh.

"Hi boys," Evie smiled.

"Evie super pretty," Josh smiled as he smoked a cigarette. "Pete, this is the girl I told you 'bout."

"Hi," Pete said. He held a brown paper bag in his hand and lifted it up, drinking whatever was inside the bag. "Want some vodka mixed with fruit punch?"

"No thanks."

"Told you she wasn't brave enough!" Danny laughed, blowing a puff of a cigarette. "Wanna puff?" He held his out to Evie.

"No, smoking is gross."

"Everyone does it in the group. Even Michelle and Amber smoke."

"It smells revolting."

"Ya get use to it." Josh added in. "Look, just take one blow of it and you're good. You get addicted to it when you smoke one whole cigarette. I swear, I saw it on a documentary once."

Evie looked at the thing. She studied it closely before taking it from his hand. "How do I smoke this?"

"Just inhale your breathe, hold it in your mouth for a few minutes and then you exhale it out as your exhale your breathe out." Josh explained it to her.

Evie shrugged. If one puff won't kill her or make her addicted to it, than she can just try one. Right?

Evie put the cigarette in her mouth after inhaling and held it there for a couple of seconds before exhaling both the cigarette smoke and her own oxygen out. She handed it back to Danny. "That was disgusting! I've eaten better food on the isle than that!"

"Hey, you live once, so why not try it all?" Danny said, smoking it. "Least you can say you tried it."

"Of course." Evie rolled her eyes.

* * *

Close to midnight the gang sneaked back onto school campus and walked back to the girls dormitory first to drop off a drunk Michelle. As Amber and Michelle's roommate stripped Michelle and settled her into her bed and encouraged her to throw up before sleeping, Evie waited outside with the boys. Danny pulled out a new cigarette and started it.

Evie glared at the thing and felt something in her. She had no idea what it was. "Danny? Can I have another smoke?"

"Sure." He said, giving her the first smoke.

Five minutes later, Josh started a new cigarette.

"Can I can I puff?" Evie asked.

"Sure." He said.

Three minutes later, Aaron started one.

"Can I take a puff?" Evie asked. "It's just one more."

"Take one," He handed a cigarette to Evie.

She took it. "Maybe I'll just smoke this one full one and that'll be it."

Josh laughed and rolled his eyes. "Sure. Just one."

Evie smirked at him as Josh opened his lighter and lit the end for Evie. "It's just one." She puffed. "How terrible can just one be?"

* * *

 **Uh oh.**


	11. The Office Girl

A week passed and Evie found herself inside of Fairy Godmother's office alone. She hadn't the slightest idea as to why she was sitting in the office waiting for the headmistress to speak. The brunette woman in blue was looking in a file folder for several moments before turning to gaze at the student.

"So, Evie, how are you today?"

"Fine." Evie said, picking off a piece of lint from her black studded jean jacket she had gotten from Josh's sister. "A little tired this morning. I was up late."

"Doing what?"

"Studying notes for math and history."

"Is a quiz coming up?"

"This Friday." Evie said. "Is that it?"

"No, it's about your academics." Fairy Godmother said in a slight serious tone. "Your teachers have made notes about you skipping classes and not handing in your homework."

"Oh," Evie said, a bit surprised. She was sure she was doing the homework and handing it in on time. "I'll make up the work. No problem."

"It's not just the homework too. I've asked your friends if there has been anything happening lately in your personal life. Mal mentioned that you were trying to find a group to be social with, correct?"

"Yeah. Like, outside of Mal, Jay and Carlos, I found a group of friends to hang out with and stuff." Evie said. Actually, she hasn't spoken to her isle friends in about a week. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's good to have friendships outside of our comfort zone. But we also need to have friends who are good influences on us."

"They are good." The princess said, rubbing her hands together. She had to leave here.

"Your grades have been slipping since you've been friends with these new friends. Your failing English and history and your science grades have slipped from A's to C's in a week." Fairy Godmother read the file. "Your teachers have noted that you don't participate as much and you text on your phone repetitively."

"It's just quick messages." She began rocking back and forth lightly, but tried to play it off as being bored.

"You are still using your phone during your education time." Fairy Godmother pointed out. "The only class you aren't failing is Goodness."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Okay. At least it's just one class I'm passing. So, what, do I have to take summer courses?"

"No, you can still turn your grades around. But you have to do the work." The headmistress said.

"Fine."

"And twice a month on Wednesday, come see me and we can speak about how you are doing in your classes."

"I don't _need_ to talk to anyone about my work." Evie sneered.

"Everyone has a guidance counselor. When the proclamation was made, I was assigned to be the adviser for the new students."

"Well I don't need help." Evie said and stood up. "I am fine and I do not need help."

"Evie, just please keep what we just talked about in mind for the next couple of days."

"Whatever." Evie said and then turned around and studded out of the room.

* * *

Outside, Evie went under the bleachers. She was alone. She pulled out a small blue and white box with a blue lighter. She pulled a stick out of the box, lit it up and placed the end of it in her mouth. She felt much more tranquil now.


	12. The Caught Girl

**The Caught Girl.**

The rest of the month passed and though Evie had managed to get her grades up, it was grueling for her. If her magic mirror was a human than she knew that it would be dead by now because of all the work Evie has used on it.

She hadn't seen much of her friends from the bleachers or her isle friends. Her bleacher friends have gone off the grid for the past two weeks and her isle friends have been distance from her, mostly Mal. They didn't know this new girl, they missed their Evie.

The only one who still noticed Evie as herself, so to say, was Doug. But his attempts to hang out with her were never good. Either she was busy or he was busy.

* * *

Evie had finished her chemistry exam early, by twenty minutes, and then left the room after handing it in to the professor. Doug watched as the much thinner, almost gaunt looking pale face girl left the room in a hurry. Doug wrote down the last answer, grabbed his stuff and tossed his exam on the desk as he ran out of the room.

He saw Evie walk down the hallway towards the spiral staircase. He followed her as fast as he could without being told to slow down and by the time he reached the top of the stairs, Evie was already on the last step and she ran. Doug looked both ways before jumping up on the railing and sliding down the spiral staircase. When he jumped off at the end, Evie was no where to be seen.

"Now where could she have gone?"

* * *

Evie followed out past Mal's locker, finding her and Ben standing there sucking the other person's face off without caring to notice. Evie rolled her eyes and walked past them, but not unnoticed at the last second.

"Evie?" Ben turned to face the girl. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

 _Damn it! I don't have time for this!_ Without thinking she whipped around and said, "Shouldn't you and Mal be in your bedroom?"

"Geeze E!" Mal yelled with hands on her hips. "Way to word things."

"I can't even believe you found the time to breathe while sucking Ben's face." Evie spat out. "At least it's Ben's face your sucking and not his—"

"Shut up, Evie!" Mal screamed.

Evie rolled her eyes at the teenagers. "I don't have time for this. I'm late!"

Evie walked away after that. Ben, still a bit altered by Evie's attitude, asked Mal, "Why is she acting so different? She use to be sweeter than apple pie." He chuckled at his own comment.

Mal sighed. "I don't know. I want my best friend back." She heard someone running up behind her and turned. "Oh, hey Doug."

"Hey. Have either of you seen Evie?" He asked.

"She went that way," Ben hitched his thumb behind him. "She was in a hurry and said she was late."

"Great. Thanks."

* * *

Evie followed a bit further until she reached her spot. A cute little fountain in a small area of the many courtyards at Auradon Prep. It was usually empty since it was so cramped and far from the school and yet still considered to be part of the campus. Evie loved the cool water and soft breeze that flowed.

She sat down and pulled out the first cigarette as her hands shook. The urge for one of these was high, she missed her morning cigarette this morning and she's been craving this one for the past three hours. She lit the end of it and firmly placed it in her mouth. The second the effect hit her, she felt tranquil and serene. She took it out of her mouth and gently blew out the smoke from her mouth.

She was almost half way finished with her first one when she heard someone yelling at her. "EVIE!"

Evie turned and found Doug running in her direction. "Oh, uh, hello Doug."

Doug came to a full stop when he saw Evie and a cigarette in her hand. "That's not what I hope that is."

"A cigarette?"

"I really hope it's not that."

"It is."

The teenage boys face fell. Evie? Smoking? "Why?"

"I like it. It makes me feel good. And my friends smoke too."

Doug made a face. "Mal, Carlos and Jay smoke?"

"No, my other friends."

"Oh...those kids," Doug said. He had met a few of them. Doug really liked everyone he met and never had a bad word to say about them, but something about those kids made Doug think otherwise. "Well, that's not good. Smoking is so bad for your health."

"I don't smoke a pack a day. Just three." She said.

"But your body is going to keep craving it more and more. Sooner or later, it'll be three packs a day to satisfied this unhealthy habit." He told her. "Are you smoking to keep those friends around?"

"No. They don't push me into anything. I just like them." Evie said.

"Evie, they are not good friends if they even suggested you try one."

"It's testing, silly." Evie said. "It's like chemistry class when we test out different things."

"Yes, you're right. That cigarette is one chemical and your body is another chemical. This is a negative chemical reaction that does not react good, it explodes." He explained.

Evie rolled her eyes. "I haven't and will not explode, Doug." She placed the cigarette in her mouth.

Doug, who rarely ever, _ever_ became so frustrated, ripped the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Doug!"

Doug threw it down and stepped on it before Evie could lean down and take it back. Doug then grabbed the box of cigarettes in her hands and threw it in the water. Before anything else happened Doug felt something hard hit his cheek.

Evie glared at him, still holding up the hand she had just slapped him with. "Douglas Arnold Miner, how _dare_ you take my property and ruin it!"

"Your habit is unhealthy."

"Your actions were unhealthy!" Evie spat. "Don't you _dare_ speak to me again!"

"Evie—"

Evie slapped him again, then turned around and left the courtyard.

Doug stood there astounded. He was going to keep an extra eye on Evie from now on.


	13. The Caught Girl's Guy Friend

Evie avoided Doug as much as possible. It was fairly easy until science class came. Unfortunately, the teacher kept assigning students partners for various of experiments and studies for their projects. Evie and Doug were pretty much assigned to one another for every single project.

Evie put her work into her half of the project of course, but that didn't mean she never stopped to take a cigarette break. She'd use a bathroom excuse to smoke in the bathroom and hang with some of her friends. She's also leave whomever bedroom they were in or the library to "get fresh air" which only meant she was going to put toxins in her body.

Doug tried to help her. He would take her cigarette box when she was not looking and hide it somewhere far away, like in a bush or trash can. Evie always managed to find it. It then hit him that she used her magic mirror to find her cigarettes. Doug then decided to do the worse thing ever.

* * *

While Evie was gone "to the bathroom" while they studied homework in the library, Doug looked around him to see if anyone was looking. No one was looking. Doug pulled up Evie's purse and opened it and began to dig through. He was taught better than to go through anyone's stuff without their permission, let alone a girls purse, but he needed the item. He picked up her magic mirror and stuffed it into his own backpack, then took her lighter and cigarette boxes, and placed her purse back on the ground.

Evie returned moments later. "Hey, do you mind if I leave early? I'm going to hang out with some friends."

"Carlos, Jay and Mal?" Doug asked.

"No, I mean my other friends."

"Oh, those acquaintances of yours."

"Doug, they are my friends." She said

"If they were your friends than they would encourage you to _not_ smoke or do other students homework as payment." He explained.

Evie rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever." Before turning around with her things.

* * *

A few hours later while Doug was on his way to the dining hall he heard the sound of heels running behind him. A second later, he felt someone jump on his back and wrap their arms around his neck and began pulling in an upwards direction. "Ah! Ah!" He cried out.

"What did you do to my mirror!?" Evie shouted. She didn't care about the other students looking on in wonder. She cared about her mirror and her lighter and her cigarettes. "Douglas!"

"Ugh! Ugh!" Doug tried to breathe. "Air! Air!"

Evie released and jumped off him but stared coldly at the teenager. "WHERE. IS. IT!?"

"Evie—"

"Where is my mirror, Douglas!?" She shouted louder.

"Outside?" He pleaded.

The teenagers went outside to the empty space. Before Doug could speak a word, Evie slapped him hard. "Ouch!"

"Where are they!?" She yelled. Doug now noticed how twitchy and sweaty Evie appeared, as if she hadn't had something to calm her down for a while. "Where is my mirror?"

"Here." Doug said. He reached into his backpack and handed it to her.

Evie snatched it from his hands. "Oh mirror," She rubbed it against her cheek. "Did the mean, bad Auradonian hurt you?"

"Uh..." Doug lingered. "I just—"

"Magic mirror, don't be shy, tell me where my box of cigarettes hide." Evie spoke to the mirror. The mirror became smokey for a moment and then showed her her answer. It was dark, but a paper could be seen and it read a name. Doug. There were two Doug's on campus, but Evie knew this handwriting like her own hand. Evie glared up at the Doug the mirror spoke of and stared him down.

"Evie—"

"How dare you go into my bag and take my things!"

"Evie, I don't want you to become sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Evie, you're twitching because you need one. You're sweating because your body needs this to calm down. That's not good."

"Shut up."

"Evie, you are not yourself!" Doug exclaimed. "Your not the Evie we all know and your idiot friends are changing you."

"No, nobody has changed me other than me." The princess told him. "I like who I am. I have friends outside of my usual three friends. I have a group. I belong in a squad."

"There are plenty of more people to be friends with!" Doug stressed. "You don't need those guys to have a group."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I like who I am and all my friends like me too. In fact, Danny and I are going out."

"WHAT!?" Doug yelled. His heart shattered. She was going out with another guy?

Evie nodded. "Danny and I are dating. We like a lot of the same things and he's pretty cool," She explained. "He has time more me." She stated. "He really likes me." Evie smiled. Doug knew that smile too well. That was her in love smile. She had it when she had a crush on Chad and he's sworn that he had seen her smile like that once; at him.

"You and Danny are dating?" Doug asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Sure. For about a week now," She said. "He's dreamy." Her voice was admiral.

Doug had no idea what took over him. But he blurted out to Evie, "So, you like guys like that? Guys who are into that stuff?"

"Uh...sure," Evie answered.

Doug reached into his back pocket and pulled out both the lighter and the cigarette box. "Okay." He said and his fingers fidgeted while trying to get a cigarette out.

"Doug?" Evie's heart sank. "What are you doing?"

Doug didn't answer her. He instead managed to grab a cigarette and then lit it up. "I'll be into this stuff." He said.

"What? Why?" Her brown eyes popped out loudly.

"Why?" He asked. She nodded. "Because..." He muttered something.

"Because?"

"I love you."

He loved her? Doug loves her?

Doug placed the cigarette in his mouth, making Evie realize what the hell he was doing.

"Doug!" She shouted.

"Douglas!" A second voice roared.

* * *

Evie and Doug, the cigarette still in his mouth, turned around to find Fairy Godmother standing there. The look of horror written on her face.

"Douglas Miner, what are you doing?" She asked him.

Doug took the cigarette out. He's never been in trouble before so his words were a bit stuttered. "Uh...I'm just...nothing."

"Douglas, come to my office immediately." Her voice and face were both stern. She then turned on foot and lead the way to her office.

Doug and Evie were both frozen. Doug took the cigarette out and coughed loudly, hunching over to puke a little bit.

"Oh Doug," Evie said. "I'm-I'm-I'm-" She couldn't get the words out.

Evie turned on her feet and ran away. Sobbing the entire time.

* * *

 **Uh oh**


	14. The Lost Girl (Again)

**The Lost Girl (Again)**

Evie skipped her classes and stayed off of the main Auradon Prep grounds the next morning. She called Doug three times last night. The first two were ignored and then the third call was picked up by his roommate who told Evie that Doug wasn't in a good mood to speak to anyone.

Her heart broke.

Evie sat by the fountain where Doug first caught her smoking a cigarette. She heard his voice her her head. _"I love you."_ He loved her. But why? She's done nothing but be mean and harsh to him and everyone close to them. How could anyone love her now?

Evie looked into the water of the fountain and studied her appearance. The water wasn't too wavy, so she could see her face. Evie pulled her mirror out and said, "Magic mirror, please be kind, and show me my Auradonian face when I first arrived."

The mirror smoked for a few moments before a picture of Evie came up. It her old face and hair from when she first arrived in Auradon. The mirror also showed Evie what she was wearing and it was an Evie Grimm style.

Evie looked between the mirror reflection and the water fountain reflection. She saw two completely different people.

She saw in the mirror one girl. The girl who was fun and loving and exciting and brilliant and who loved to make clothes and do her own kind of makeup and still be incredibly friendly to all those around her.

Then she saw the fountain girl. The girl who had fun smoking cigarettes and buying clothes and makeup with the money she was given for doing other students homework and got her friends in trouble and angry with her.

Her hands trembled. She saw two different girls. She didn't like either girl, but then she liked both girls. Each girl had something the other girl didn't have. She worried that she wouldn't be able to to give the other girl the things that the opposite girl had.

Princess Evie had blue hair, Evie had dark brown hair. Evie smoked cigarettes, Princess Evie did not smoke cigarettes. Princess Evie liked to make her own clothes. Evie liked buying clothes.

She didn't like either girl, but then she liked both girls. Each girl had something the other girl didn't have.

She was lost again.

"Who am I?"


	15. The Born Beautiful Girl

**Born Beautiful.**

The following morning was Saturday and Evie was more than thrilled to sleep in. She never slept in but this was needed after the past few days.

Last night she called Jay and Carlos into the room and them together with Mal, Evie apologized for her behavior. She just had a difficult time fitting in with a group outside the four of them. She did not mean to change, it just ended up that way.

Jay and Carlos forgave her instantly. Mal, on the other hand, was a lost less easy on Evie.

 _"You literally changed who you were for a group of kids who get in trouble all the time. You hurt my feelings! I lost a best friend...a sister! For a long time! It's going to take a while before I can even call you my sister again, let alone a best friend."_

If Evie knew Mal right, Mal would take her sweet old time to forgive. They may be in Auradon, the land of kindness and forgiveness, but they still had trouble with those behaviors. Back on the isle, Mal would of kicked Evie's ass if she apologized like that.

* * *

She stayed under her covers, in her pajamas and no painted face. She had to wait a while before she dyed her hair again (Mal refused to use her hair spell, wanting Evie to be punished with her brown hair). She slept in until around a half hour before lunch when the door opened.

"Mal?" She called up, not looking from the covers.

"No, Doug." Doug said.

"Go away." She said and slid under her covers completely. She didn't want to face Doug yet.

"Can't." Doug said. "I walked all this way from the cafeteria with this food." He said.

"What is it?"

Doug, looking at the tray he carried, said, "Two tuna melts, tomato soup, crackers, milk, water and chocolate cake." He then smiled and said, "Double fudge chocolate cake with chocolate frosting."

OH GOD! Evie loved double fudge chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. "Just put the tray down and go."

"Come on Evie." Doug said as he settled the food on her desk. "Talk to me?"

"You didn't speak to me."

"I was angry at myself."

"You were angry at me because you smoked because of me." Evie said.

"Will you take the covers off?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No mood to be seen today." She admitted.

"Why? I miss your face."

Evie sighed. "Doug, I can't be seen today. I have nothing on my face, to be honest."

"So?"

"So!?" Evie shouted. She shot up from her bed, staring at him with fire dancing in her eyes. "What do you mean 'So?' Douglas Miner!?"

"I mean, why does it matter if you have makeup on?"

"I am not pretty without it! Just leave me alone!" She screamed. She then hid under her covers again.

Evie heard nothing and then footsteps. She assumed it was Doug leaving, but she felt the bed become weigh down and Doug's firm hand on her back. His thumb rubbing up and down on her back soothingly. "You're very pretty." Doug told her.

"No. I'm not. I'm ugly." She cried.

"Who said that?"

"My mother!"

"What did she tell you?" Doug was curious. No mother would ever, or should ever, call her own child ugly.

"She called me ugly growing up because I am ugly!" Evie cried. She pulled herself up to give him proof. "I have this stupid widows peak! I do not know one single girl who has one. And I have a small, ugly, natural double chin! And I have these stupid things on my face!"

"Freckles?"

"Yes! I hate these!" She cried. "My mother told me only poor people have freckles, because they have to work outside in the sunlight. Rich people don't have them because they are inside or covered from the sunlight." She then found herself crossing her arms over her chest. "My mother told me I'm naturally born ugly."

Doug held her hand in his own. "Nobody is ugly and not one single aspect of you is ugly, Evie."

"Yes I am. I'm not pretty and I couldn't find a group of friends outside Carlos and Jay and Mal unless I looked like that group. But then those guys from the bleachers," She smiled. "They couldn't care less what I wore. But I just found myself dressing like them and acting like them because I felt different when I was with them."

"They changed you."

"No! I changed myself!" Evie cried. "I changed my looks to have friends who DID NOT CARE WHAT I HAD ON FOR CLOTHING! I didn't like my old appearance because it reminded me of my mother who called me ugly and that besides the main three, I had no friends. But I don't like this new me because I hurt so many people I care for. The boys forgave me but my best friend, my sister, hasn't forgiven me fully yet." She gasped for air and then finished. "I changed myself to be with people, but I don't like how I became. I didn't like who I was and I didn't like who I became. I like both old and new me, but I hate both. I-I don't know who I am!"

Evie sobbed loudly. Doug hugged and rubbed her back gently.

"You know who you are?" Doug questioned. "You are Genevieve Kordelia Grimm. A very nice girl who's not only born beautiful, but born beautifully brilliant. You have a strong friendship and care about people and will try to stand up. You also are a lot smarter than most kids at Auradon Prep when it comes to school and stuff." He chuckled. "Chad had to beg you to do his homework for free. He always had to pay kids."

"But I don't know who I really am." Evie muttered.

"No one does. I'm still trying to figure out who I am."

"You? I thought you knew it."

"Nope." Doug grinned. "Still trying to figure out who Douglas Miner is. Even Ben is trying to find himself."

"Ben? Mal's Ben? King Ben?" Evie was surprised.

"Yes. Even Ben, Mal's Ben, King Ben, is trying to figure out who he really is." Doug answered. "They say that you find yourself in your mid to late twenties or thirties, but I personally believe we look for who we are every single day and then just sew it together to make one person."

The princess found herself smiling. She liked that. No, she loved Doug's idea of finding oneself. It made sense. "That's cool." She smiled bashfully. "Do you really think I'm beautiful."

Doug smiled. "Yes. Way more prettier than most of the girls here who nearly cake their faces everyday."

Evie laughed. But then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"The worse thing about all of this wasn't just losing my friends, my real friends." She began. "Someone who loves me got in trouble because of me."

Doug shrugged. "We do stupid things when we're in love with someone. I'm not mad anymore. I got a talking to from my mother while Dad glared at me. If looks could kill." He laughed.

Evie laughed. "As long as you aren't in big trouble."

"A warning. Nothing more."

"Good." She said.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel lonely with busy things."

"I was hurt, but I'm fine now." Evie said. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose, erupting a large giggle from Evie.

* * *

It took some time for Evie to love herself again. Once she had loved herself, she didn't care about anyone else's opinions. As long as she was happy with herself, that was all that mattered.

Because Evie was born beautiful.

Outside and inside.

* * *

 **The end!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorite this story!**

 **Remember princes and princesses, YOU ARE BORN BEAUTIFUL! Inside and out! :)**


End file.
